pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW102: A Village Homecoming!
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Before heading to the Unova League in Vertress City, Iris suggests that they stop off at her hometown, the Village of Dragons. There Iris reunites with her old friend Shanon who's watching over the two Zweilous. Even though her Axew hasn't evolved, the elder can tell it has gotten stronger. Which means Iris had raised Axew very well. During lunch at Shanon's house, one of the two Zweilous evolves into a Hydreigon and goes on a rampage because of evolving in which it gets frightened of. Can the Dragon Master Iris soothe this brutal beast? Episode Plot Ash, Cilan and Iris continue on when Iris sees the Village of Dragons is beyond a hill. She speeds up, wanting to see her hometown instead of going to Opelucid City to meet Drayden, thinking he is a pain. The heroes come to the village. As Ash and Cilan admire the Dragon-type Pokémon, Iris meets up with Shannon and introduces her to Ash and Cilan, as Shannon is an old friend of Iris. As Iris talks with Shannon, two Zweilous appear. Shannon replies these are her own, who hatched from eggs and behave as brothers to each other. The heroes walk to the elder's house. Iris greets the elder, who is delighted to see her, as well as her friends. She thanks to Cilan and Ash they take care of her, but Ash replies she takes care of herself mostly. Elder tells Iris has always been a free spirit, embarrassing Iris. Her Axew comes to the elder and she takes a closer look. The elder tells Iris she has raised Axew well. The elder's boys ask Iris does she have any other Pokémon. Iris goes out and sends Dragonite, amazing the elder. However, Dragonite sees a Haxorus and challenges it to a battle. They bash each other, despite Iris' demand. The elder comes between them, causing Dragonite to miss and fall down. The elder clams Haxorus down, then pats Dragonite's belly, pushing it and calming it down as well. The elder thanks Dragonite for not attacking her, knowing how strong it became. Iris calls Dragonite back, amazing Cilan and Ash for the elder's knowledge. Ash asks about the Village of Dragons. Iris decides to tell him, but they go to Shannon's house first. The elder tells a man behind trees Iris still thinks she ran away from him, but the man replies he wants to see what she learned and gained from that. The heroes come to Shannon, who is worried about Zweilous, for both have become sick. Still, Shannon gives them some cheese sandwiches for lunch. Ash and Cilan admit they love the country life, mixing good food with fresh air. Shannon still wishes she could go on a journey, but Iris proposes she could go with them, as a Breeder. Iris makes her remember the times they wanted to know what life was outside the village. Shannon replies she does not have the talent Iris does: to talk with dragons. Cilan and Ash tell Shannon she is doing well as a Breeder and could gain a lot of experience by going out. Shannon decides she will ask the elder to go out when Zweilous evolve into Hydreigon. Suddenly, they hear Zweilous being upset. They come near the lake and see one is evolving into a Hydreigon. Hydreigon looks at its image in the lake and is upset, then launches Draco Meteor. Shannon tries to calm Hydreigon down, who gusts them away. Zweilous jumps to attack Hydreigon, who uses Dragon Rush and hurts Zweilous. The heroes see Hydreigon is frightened because it evolved so suddenly and drastically. Remembering how elder calmed Dragonite down, Iris goes to do the same to Hydreigon. She sends Emolga and Dragonite, who fly up to Dragonite and use Discharge, Flamethrower and Thunder Punch to move Hydreigon away. Once at the other end of the lake, Iris sends Excadrill and Axew, and with Dragonite and Emolga, Hydreigon is surrounded. Hydreigon goes to attack, but is countered by Excadrill's Focus Blast and Axew's Dragon Rage. Iris comes to the hill and jumps on Hydreigon, but fails. Ash and Cilan decide to help out, but the elder stops them. As the man watches, Iris attempts to calm Hydreigon again, but fails again. Axew tries to attack, but Iris stops him, telling him to act once she gives the sign. The elder thinks they should have some faith in Iris to calm Hydreigon down, as she aspires herself to become a Dragon Master. Iris gives the sign, so Excadrill and Axew use Focus Blast and Dragon Rage. Hydreigon is startled, so Iris jumps and holds to its head. Hydreigon's other two heads bite Iris, but she relaxes, wanting to Hydreigon to calm down. Hydreigon struggles, but Iris tells it does not need to be afraid, claiming it evolved and got stronger. She continues on, telling it needs to control its power and pats it, understanding its feelings. Shannon hugs Iris, for she calmed Hydreigon down. Ash, Cilan and the elder are impressed by Iris' skill, as the elder didn't doubt Iris to raise her Pokémon. However, the man does not trust Iris. Iris asks why is he here, so the elder replies this man, Drayden, came because he heard Iris was getting stronger and passing through the village. Drayden admits he saw Iris grew up a bit, but wants to test her out, telling he will be waiting at Opelucid Gym. Cilan remembers this was Drayden, Opelucid City's Gym Leader. Shannon asks the elder when the other Zweilous evolves to permit her to go on a journey. The elder replies she was waiting for this question, telling everyone, including Shannon and Iris, have a talent. However, the elder reminds Shannon she needs to choose and carve out a path and go on it. Iris is glad about them and decides to challenge Drayden. Debuts Character Shannon Pokémon Zweilous Trivia The "Who's that Pokemon?" is Zweilous (US). Gallery The heroes came to the Village of Dragons BW102 2.jpg Iris meets up with Shannon BW102 3.jpg Two Zweilous appear BW102 4.jpg Iris is not fond how Ash describes her BW102 5.jpg Dragonite challenges Haxorus BW102 6.jpg The elder calms Dragonite down BW102 7.jpg Zweilous evolves BW102 8.jpg Hydreigon is terrified of its appearance BW102 9.jpg Emolga pushes Hydreigon away BW102 10.jpg Dragonite chases Hydreigon using Thunder Punch BW102 11.jpg Hydreigon protected itself BW102 12.jpg Iris jumps on Hydreigon to calm it down BW102 13.jpg Despite being bitten, Iris continues calming Hydreigon down BW102 14.jpg Iris succeeded BW102 15.jpg Drayden appears BW102 16.jpg Iris decides to challenge Drayden }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata